1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shoe for use with a sash of a closure and more particularly, to a shoe that allows a sash to slide relative to a frame or, alternatively, to be rotated relative to said frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of shoes available that are designed to be used with window sashes. However, the previous shoes suffer from disadvantages in that they sometimes fail to work; or, they are too complex; or, they are too expensive to manufacture; or, they contain too many separate components; or the braking means fails to prevent the sash from sliding relative to the window frame as the sash is rotated relative to said frame; or, the braking means fails to engage quickly enough as the sash is rotated relative to said frame; or, the sash can fall out of said frame because the braking means is inadequate; or, the shoe does not have a supplementary braking system.